New Beginnings?
by There'sNoYellowBricksToFollow
Summary: Early Valentines Day Klaine one-shot. Blaine thought it was about time he moved on with his life so he agrees to a date for Valentines Day. When Kurt hears this news he decides maybe its time he does the same. Will one night with two completely different people, in two completely different places, save the relationship everyone else thought was doomed. Some OC's.


**Hey guys, this is my first story, and I've been planning it out for quite some time now. I'm in love with Klaine and watching them break up was the hardest thing to watch and the saddest thing I've ever seen in my 15 years of life. I'm currently listening to _Teenage Dream_ on repeat while writing this. And also I'm not really following the storyline of the show so just go with it. :p Please Enjoy! P.S I know Santana kinda gets thrown in randomly in the middle, but deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, since I don't have a job and can't afford it :(**

* * *

Okay, maybe he was being selfish and unfair to Blaine, but he was just so excited about the sudden turn of events in his life. Maybe trying to hold onto a relationship that they knew would crumble in the end was stupid, but they could hope, right? Sure Kurt had met many gay men since coming to New York, some cute, some not so cute, but every time someone hit on him, he'd tell them that he was taken. He never thought twice about any of the things that some of those men were offering. He knew that Blaine and he were meant to be and that he would do everything in his power to maintain their loving relationship. But then he got and internship to Vogue magazine and who wouldn't be a little overwhelmed. That doesn't happen to people from a small town in Ohio that were constantly told that their dreams were stupid and not worth it. He started first by not texting back, but then he started ignoring phone calls, missing Skype dates, and he rarely sent his nightly '_Sweet dreams'_ text to Blaine anymore.

When Blaine showed up at their tiny apartment in Bushwick, New York two weeks early from his intended visit, Kurt was more that thrilled. Blaine had given him beautiful flowers and kissed him the second he walked in the door, so of course Kurt was happy. He didn't realize even then that he had been a terrible boyfriend lately and that Blaine came early for a reason other than missing him so much. He did however realize that Blaine's eyes were missing their usual spark but he'd worry about that later because all he cared about was that _The Fab Four _were together again and in New York. The walk over to _Callbacks_ was fairly quiet with idle chit chat here and there, Kurt didn't even notice that Blaine was practically holding onto his hand for dear life. After Rachel and Brody sang their duet they got a standing ovation, which of course wasn't surprising to Kurt nor Blaine. When Blaine stood up announcing that he wanted to sing something for Kurt, he was excited.

But as soon as Blaine hit the first chorus of _their_ song Kurt knew then that something was definitely wrong, the smile slowly slipped from his face and he looked closely enough to see that the reason Blaine's eyes had lost their normal warmth and happiness was because he was losing himself. Losing himself, not in the music like he normally would, but he was losing who he was. It seemed like he was pouring everything into this song, as he always did, but this time it was...different. He looked, nervous, scared even. Kurt had no idea why, but that's when it hit him. Kurt realized it now, he had been neglecting Blaine and he had to find a way to fix it. Now. Because watching Blaine sing like this gave Kurt a terrible clenching pain in his chest and when Blaine looked up at him and made eye contact before the end of the song he realized not only was Blaine lost. He was completely and utterly _broken._

Walking through the park on the way home was very tense and awkward for everyone. Rachel had finally after about five long agonizing minutes grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him ahead.

"So that was... moving," Kurt said wringing his hands together and looking from Blaine to the ground. "Guess I'm kind of wondering why that was," he looked curiously at Blaine while the latter took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Well you know I, uh, I really missed you," he confessed looking at Kurt, his eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"I miss you too, and I'm really glad that you're here, but you've been so emotional and weirdly sad," he explained looking Blaine in the eyes. "Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong," he begged. They walked a few more feet in silence before stopping and turning to each other. _This is it, _Kurt thought.

* * *

_I was with someone._

The words echoed in Kurt's head throughout the night. The tears in Blaine's eyes as he whispered the words on that chill fall night. The quiver in his lip as the smile on Kurt's face faded completely. It had been three months, but everything was fresh in Kurt's mind. He had been ignoring every call and text from Blaine since, deleting every new message and voice mail before reading or listening to them. They were no longer _KurtandBlaine, _they were just Kurt and just Blaine.

He now knew that it certainly wasn't Sebastian, but a boy named Eli, that neither he nor Blaine knew prior to their 'hookup'. He knew that Blaine regretted it the second it was over. He knew Blaine did it because he thought Kurt was moving on with his life and that maybe he and Kurt weren't meant to be together, but once it was over he realized all he ever wanted and would ever want was him. _Kurt._ Kurt knew that one day he'd forgive Blaine for the horrible thing he'd done, but he knew that day wouldn't be anytime soon. He also knew deep inside that if he hadn't been so cruel to Blaine in the first place he wouldn't be ignoring him and they would still be happy and in love. He blamed himself mostly, sure Blaine was the one to cheat, but Kurt had led him to it, but he didn't know that five hundred ninety miles away in a small town in Ohio there was a boy with honey eyes and gelled down hair, and goofy bow-ties that blamed himself for everything. No exceptions, it was all his fault.

* * *

Blaine was miserable, he cried all the time and he didn't sing as loud as he used to. He only came to McKinley for Kurt, and now Kurt was gone and moved on with his life. Most of the glee club didn't even pay him any attention anymore, they just rolled their eyes when he got teary or started singing a sorrowful song. He barely talked to his parents or Cooper anymore either. He just locked himself in his room and listened to _their_ song on repeat. Kurt was his _Teenage Dream, _but his alarm clock had finally rung ending that dream and successfully waking him up for another lonely day. Some days were better than others, some days he was even able to manage a small smile and didn't think too much about Kurt and what he'd done. But the memory was always there.

Some days though all he could do was cry, and all he wanted to do was go back to the beginning, when he had met the angelic boy with blueish gray eyes and chestnut hair. When he had took his hand and told him he knew a short cut, even though they were the last ones there, when he told him he shouldn't forget his jacket for the next day and gave him a sly wink, because he knew he was a spy. When he sang his heart out while gazing into this boys eyes, that he had only just met. He wanted to go back to the night in the commons room at Dalton when he had found Kurt studying for finals, when Kurt had coyly run away from him around the room as he followed like a lost puppy. He wanted to go back to their first Valentines Day together, the flirty smiles and conversations over coffee at the Lima Bean. _Animal, Misery, Blackbird, Candles, Somewhere Only We Know, It's Not Unusual, Perfect. _He wanted to go back to the moment he first kissed Kurt. The moment he first felt Kurt's smooth pink lips on his and felt complete. He just wanted to go back in time.

Sam was the only one that truly cared about him now, the only one that would take the time to sit him down and let him cry it out. He had been telling Blaine repeatedly that it wasn't his fault but Blaine disagreed completly. He knew he had ruined everything in the course of a few hours. He had ruined the love that the two of them had spent months building, ruined all the lessons they had learned together, all the growth they had done together. All because he was lonely. He had called and texted Kurt every day, but he never got a response. He shouldn't be surprised though, he knew they were over.

But that didn't stop him from texting Kurt one last time on New Years night.

_Happy New Year Kurt. I love you -Blaine_

That was the last text he sent. It was the end of a very long chapter in the story of his life.

* * *

"Come on Blaine, we're gonna be late to glee!" Alex exclaimed as he stood by Blaine's locker as the boy took his sweet time packing up, just because he knew it irritated the other. Alex joined glee club a few months ago right after new years. He was really shy at first hiding behind his shaggy brown hair and his black hoodie. He was openly bisexual and had taken an immediate interest in Blaine, and he knew it. Alex was still shy and quiet most of the time but when he and Blaine were alone he was loud and sassy. His parents were very accepting of him, but the kids at his old school, not so much. They had just moved to Ohio and Alex liked it a lot more here. That confused Blaine very much, as Ohio was one of the most homophobic places he had been to, he didn't really see how it was better than Alex's old town. He hung out with Blaine and Sam most of the time and he was really clingy, which occasionally got on Blaine's nerves. He got annoyed easily and was very judgmental sometimes as well, and he could sing like a dream.

Alex wasn't very lucky in love, he had dated a fair shares of girls and a few guys but none that he felt a real connection with. So when he met Blaine it was like the light at the end of the tunnel, the rainbow after a storm. Blaine was just what he was looking for, he just didn't say that in so many words, but he did make it clear he was interested, very interested, in Blaine.

Blaine at first was very cautious around him, he didn't want to send him mixed signals because he just wasn't ready for a relationship. Alex knew all about he and Kurt and was very patient with him. But over the last few weeks leading up to Valentines Day Blaine had started seeing him in a new light and he rarely thought about the stunning countertenor he had fallen in love with anymore. But he knew no matter how much he wished he could give his heart to Alex there was still a part of it that would always belong to Kurt. He was literally his first, well, everything, after all.

They walked into the choir room and took their seats by Tina and Artie in the front while everyone else filed in. Marley was as usual sandwiched between Jake and Ryder while Kitty sat on Jake's right trying to get his attention. Finn walked in a few moments later smiling and looking really excited.

"Okay guys, as it is almost Valentines Day by New Directions tradition we will be singing love songs this week. You can sing solo or partner up," he announced clapping his hands together. As Marley had paired with Ryder the week prior she had picked Jake for this week leaving a sulking Ryder with a not so thrilled Kitty. Tina and Artie decided that their voices would blend well together and they could have the best performance of the week.

Alex turned toward Blaine with a raised brow. "Partners?" He asked somewhat bashfully.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna fly solo on this one. Sorry," he explained as Alex nodded in understanding but still gave him a small disappointed smile.

_x X x_

That night after dinner Blaine went right to his room and looked up _worlds greatest love songs_ on_ Google._ He found a list of one hundred but none of them stood out to him very much. He sighed as his phone vibrated on his nightstand alerting him of one new text.

_Found a song yet? -Alex_

_Not even close, you? -Blaine_

_I think I've found the perfect song. -Alex_

_And that would be? -Blaine_

_Not telling :p -Alex_

Blaine could imagine the smug smile on Alex's face when he sent that last text. He smiled as he clicked on the picture next to Alex's name. It was a few weeks ago actually, they were at Alex's house and had just finished watching_ Titanic _they both had laughed, smiled, and cried while watching it. Alex's eyes were still glistening with tears when Blaine pulled his phone out and snapped a picture without the other boys consent. Blaine always loved that picture because Alex just looked so innocent and cute. Blaine sighed as he looked at his clock and noticed it was a good time for him to go to sleep. He took one last look at the picture and smiled sadly.

_x X x _

The next day in Glee they had been forced to sit through a rather awkward performance of REO Speedwagon's_ Can't fight this feeling, _by Jake and Marley, leaving a very jealous Ryder and unimpressed Kitty. Artie and Tina decided to break the tension and get up and sing a beautiful cover of _Falling Slowly_ but only as friends. Blaine had to admit their voices blended perfectly together, almost as perfect as his and... No he wasn't going to go there. He was over it, it was a far off memory. It no longer meant anything to him. Though some part of him deep inside knew he was lying. He would never be over it.

"Okay, I think that's good enough for today," Finn clapped excitedly about to wish everyone a good rest of the day when Alex stood and walked over to Finn's side.

"Actually Finn, I'd like to sing my song now," he timidly spoke looking at Finn with questioning eyes. Finn simply nodded his head and gestured for him to take the floor. He walked over to Brad and whispered his song choice for only him to hear. He gave a single nod of the head and hit the keys.

Blaine had never heard this song before, but that didn't surprise him. Alex always did have an odd music taste. One minute he wanted to listen to something slow, then upbeat and something he could jump around to. One minute he wanted rock then he wanted techno. He was very eclectic and gave everything a chance before he'd rule it out. His iPod was filled with hundreds of songs Blaine had never even heard of and some he had. When he hit the chorus he gazed right into Blaine's eyes the whole time. It was like he was in a trance and he couldn't look away.

_Darling look at me I've fallen like a fool for you.  
Darling can't you see I'd do anything you want me to._  
_I tell myself, I'm in too deep then I fall a little farther,  
every time you look at me._

Blaine could feel the heat rising in his cheeks when Alex stepped forward as he started the second verse and took his hand. Everyone's eyes were on them but Blaine couldn't feel them, he could only feel Alex's intense gaze on him. He could only see Alex, it was as if they were the only two in the room.

When the song finished, the whole room had given Alex a standing ovation clapping hard and fast. Alex blushed at all the praise and walked back to his seat next to Blaine.

"Alex that was fantastic, you see! That's how you sing a love song," Finn gushed as everyone started to pack up their bags and head for the door.

Alex followed Blaine out the door and down the hall to his locker. Blaine was still fire truck red and opened his locker as fast as he could. He knew Alex had a thing for him but he didn't think he'd broadcast it to the whole club like that.

"So, what'd you think?" Alex questioned with a small timid smile on his face. Blaine bit his lip and closed his lock turning to face him.

"Honestly, it was wonderful," he answered not meeting Alex's eyes.

"So does that mean you'll be my valentine?" he pressed trailing his hand down Blaine's arm until he was holding his hand.

"Alex, I want more than anything to be your valentine," Blaine whispered, and noticed the way Alex's eyes lit up. "But," Blaine sighed, "I just don't think I can."

"Blaine, I know that Kurt meant the world to you, but you can't let him have this control over you anymore," Alex said stepping closer to him, deciding to ignore Blaine's cringe at the boys name.

"I just wish I could give you all of me," he announced brokenly staring at the tiled floor. Alex left it at that, saying they would talk later and that he'd see him tomorrow. Blaine felt guilty and wanted nothing more than to pull Alex back and tell him how sorry he was.

_x X x_

The song came to him in the middle of the night. It was absolutely perfect. It was a song that he could sing to Alex and explain that he wanted to try and make things between them work. He was so happy he wrote it down so he wouldn't forget in the morning. He couldn't wait to sing it in front of an audience, he couldn't wait to sing it to Alex, but mostly he couldn't wait to sing it and show everyone in glee club that he was gonna be okay and he was no longer hung up on Kurt. _Even if he really was._

It was four in the morning but that didn't stop Blaine from texting Alex.

_I found a song! -Blaine_

He set his phone down and turned over pulling the covers up to his chin, he wasn't going to be alone on Valentines Day, he was happy about that but some part of him felt a pang of guilt when he thought that Kurt might be alone on this holiday, and he didn't like that thought at all. But it was time for him to start a new beginning.

_x X x_

School the next day was a blur until he got to glee, he was so nervous and excited that he was jumping in his seat. He was also the first one to the choir room and he stood in shock when he saw Brittany and Santana walk in hand in hand. He jumped from his seat and hugged the Latina girl as she filled him in that she didn't want Britt to be alone on Valentines Day and that after a long phone call they had agreed that they'd meet up and see how things went before they jumped back into anything. Blaine had to admit he was absolutely ecstatic about this, if anyone other then Alex or Sam had been supportive of Blaine through he whole break up process it was Brittany to remind him that Kurt may be her number one Dolphin, but Blaine was her number one hobbit. He was never quite sure if he should be insulted or touched by that.

When Finn walked in the room he stopped when he saw Santana sitting next to Brittany with her arm around her shoulders. When his initial shock was over he engulfed her in a large hug and told her how awesome it was to see her again.

"Santana, it's great to see you back, maybe you'd like to stay long enough to give us some advice on preparation for Regionals?" he queried with a big grin on his face. She simply rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders telling him they'd talk about it later. After everyone said their hellos, Finn announced they would begin, Blaine immediately claimed the floor.

"Alex, your song yesterday was beautiful and I want to dedicate my song today to you," Blaine kept his eyes steadily on Alex, which caused the latter to turn a dark shade of pink. He signaled to the band to begin playing and he threw himself into the music. Nobody knew the song so they all made sure to listen closely to the lyrics.

_Watch my life pass me by, in the review mirror,  
pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer.  
I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes.  
Yeah.  
'Cause I want you and I feel you crawlin underneath my skin  
like a hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been,  
now I'm broken and I'm faded, I'm half the man I thought I would be  
but you can have whats left of me._

Artie and Tina shared a knowing look and a smile. Sam and Brittany were just happy to see that their friend was finally going to be okay. Finn was happy things worked out for the boy who had been miserable and shutting love out for the last few months, but he was also a little upset, no matter how mad Kurt was at Blaine he always thought that they were kinda perfect for each other. Even though Blaine had cheated he thought Kurt could have at least tried to hear him out. As Blaine neared the end of the song he took Alex's hand between both his own much like Alex had the day before.

_I've been dying inside you see.  
I'm going outta my mind, outta my mind._  
_I'm just running in circles all the time._  
_Will you take what's left?_  
_Will you take what's left?_  
_Will you take what's left of me?_

Alex stood up with tears in his dark eyes and nodded pulling Blaine into a hug. Santana watched on with an unamused gleam in her eyes. Sure she was a bitch most of the time, but toward the end of her senior year she and Kurt had become pretty close and she was a little irritated that Blaine had stopped trying to get Kurt to hear him out, sure he had tried for months and Kurt could've at least responded to one text or phone call, but Blaine cheated on him. _He _was in the wrong here not Kurt. And it was not okay for him to be moving on like it didn't matter when Kurt was still locked away in Rachel and his apartment sobbing over the loss of his soul mate. She had to make a phone call. Little did she know that her thought process was way off, as the only thing Blaine had thought about Kurt, and what he would do if he found out, the whole time.

* * *

Kurt had just got back from his lunch break with Nathan, and was already overloaded with work that had to be done by that night. He sighed knowing he wouldn't be home till after midnight, _again. _Nathan went to school with Rachel, they had met in Mrs. Tibideaux's class. He and Rachel had been partners for some assignment and afterwards he had asked if she wanted to go get coffee sometime, Rachel declined as she was in a new relationship with Brody. Nathan had laughed and told her he was gay, and that he just thought he was a pretty determined person, which he hadn't seen many of lately. She had flushed bright red and gave him her number saying sorry and that he could call her anytime.

They met at _Starbucks _and shared small conversation about their lives leading up to NYADA. She had learned he was born and raised in New York and ever since seeing _Wicked _for the first time it had been his dream to be on Broadway, he hated sushi, and was allergic to cats. Oh and he was single. With this new information Rachel had finished their coffee date and gone straight back to her and Kurt's apartment and gushed to Kurt about how cute he was. Short blonde hair and killer emerald eyes, he was tall and toned. Kurt was unamused and brushed off all of her attempts at getting the two of them together. He was too 'busy' to hang out with anyone new. That didn't stop Rachel from bringing him home the next week claiming that they were going to watch _Mama Mia _but Kurt knew by the wicked smile she wore that she was lying through her teeth. Kurt didn't even have time to come up with a good excuse for Rachel had already dragged him to the couch and sat him between her and Nathan.

Kurt had to admit he was adorable and his smile made him melt instantly, but he just didn't think he was ready for anything serious, but he didn't just want some one time thing either. Kurt wasn't some kind of floozy now. By the end of the night Kurt and Nathan had talked about everything under the moon and exchanged phone numbers to meet up the following Monday for lunch. A few weeks later the two were attached at the hip, but just _friends. _Nathan knew some of what had happened with Blaine, but not the whole, long, drawn out story. He respected that Kurt needed time to figure out what he wanted and he didn't try to push him, though he did make a few comments and jokes here and there.

Kurt was worried however now that Valentines Day was nearing and he had the night off from work. Rachel and Brody were going to some fabulous restaurant near school, and Nathan had told him he didn't have any plans, _yet. _Isabelle had encouraged him to date Nathan the second she had found out where he had been disappearing to at lunch time each day one week. She had been nagging and nagging, which he would have been fine with if Rachel wasn't nagging him at home, and the worst part was she had called and told Mercedes as well, which meant he was constantly receiving text messages and phone calls, which he ignored, which led to voice mails about giving him a chance. Tina was the only one of his girls left that he could talk to and not be bothered about his love life.

It was around eight o'clock before Kurt was able to pack up his belongings and head home for the evening. By the time he was home Rachel was nowhere to be found and their apartment was silent. He was too tiered to do anything so he slipped his shoes off and flopped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. Normally he'd be on the phone with Mercedes or Tina getting caught up on all the drama in California or back home. But Mercedes was busy and Tina had in the end felt uncomfortable talking to Kurt when she knew how broken Blaine was and so they rarely talked anymore.

The next day at lunch, Nathan surprised Kurt and took him to Central Park for an ice cream cone, to which Kurt had protested that it would go straight to his thighs. After much argument that his body would be and _was _fine he caved, for a frozen yogurt. The two sat on a bench and joked and laughed like they had known each other forever. Time seemed to fly by, because before Kurt knew it his alarm was going off letting him know he had to get back to work.

"I'll walk you back," Nathan offered standing with Kurt and dusting off his pants.

"Oh, you don't have to," Kurt replied feeling his cheeks flush pink.

"No, I practically kidnapped you, it's the least I could do," he answered holding an arm out for Kurt to take. It was moments like these that made Kurt nervous. When they acted like they were in a relationship and people passing by gave them knowing looks or smiles. _No, _Kurt wanted to say, _it's not how it looks. _

When they got to the entrance of the building Nathan gave Kurt a quick hug and said his goodbyes. Kurt turned to go back into the building, but he didn't make it two steps before he heard Nathan's shy voice call to him.

"Kurt, I was wondering," he started and Kurt could feel all the color on his face fade, "would you like to go on a date this Friday night?" he asked with a hopeful gleam in his green eyes. Friday night. It was two days before Valentines Day, but it still felt like to much.

"Valentines Day is on Sunday," he said quietly looking confused at Nathan.

"Well if Friday goes well, then we can go out on Sunday as well," he smiled looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt had two options here, he could say yes and go on a date that he really didn't want to go on, or he could say no and make things completely awkward between them and Rachel until it all blew over. But who knew how long that would take.

"Well I, uh, Nathan, I," he stuttered like a fool but Nathan got the hint. His whole face dropped and he took a step back from Kurt.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll uh, I'll text you later," he mumbled running his hand through his blonde locks and turning on his heel with a crushed expression on his face.

The guilt that Kurt felt watching Nathan walk away hit him immediately and he wanted nothing more than to call him back. But he didn't. It was his first Valentines Day since Blaine_._ And he just didn't think he was ready, he didn't even think Blaine would be ready. But when he got home that night he was in for a shock when Rachel waltzed in looking pissed.

"Kurt, are you aware that Nathan is crying in his dorm room right now. And do you wanna know why? You! Kurt, you know he's interested in you and you still turn him down," she rambled. "You know, after all this time, you'd think you'd be ready after being cheated on, but you're not. You're just sitting around waiting for a love that we both know it gone. Kurt, Blaine cheated, and you cut him off, I don't think he'll be flying out here in the middle of the night and proposing to you anytime soon, so you might want to let him go," she finished her little rant with a sigh and plopped down next to Kurt on the couch. He turned the TV off and turned to face her with tears swimming to his eyes.

"Rachel," he began but his voice cracked, "I wish I didn't feel this way, I wish I wasn't still hung up on him," Kurt croaked and Rachel's heart went out to her roommate who after all this time was still in love with the curly haired boy he had met when he went to spy on the competition. "I wish I could move on and be happy, but I think it's still to soon. For either of us," he whispered the last part and Rachel sighed, she was hoping she wasn't going to have to tell Kurt about the phone call she had received from Santana earlier. She had been confused when she first answered, as to why Santana of all people would care about how Kurt was holding up after everything, but Santana did seem genuinely concerned and stated that while she and Kurt were never close, Brittany liked him and Santana eventually became fond of her girlfriend's favorite dolphin as well.

"Oh Kurt," she started as she looked for a way to tell the boy it was time to let go, "I'm so sorry for saying that I wasn't thinking, and I got a call earlier from Santana," she continued as she looked into his blueish-grey eyes. "She told me that Blaine's moving on, and I really think you should too," she whispered as a fat tear slowly rolled down the boys face. He looked up at her, mouth agape and hands shaking.

Rachel did the first thing she could think of, she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other gently combing through his hair. She whispered soothing words into his ear all while tearing up herself. Sobs shook his entire body for the next twenty minutes before he was able to calm down. _It's not fair, _he thought, _why is he the one that can move on as if it meant nothing? As if we weren't crazily in love and planning to spend the rest of our lives together? As if _I_ meant nothing?_

"Kurt it's been almost five months, I think you need to work on letting go," she said softly. "And I know just how to start!" she exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his hand and hauling him to the door.

* * *

"Rachel, I don't think we're supposed to be in here," Kurt whisper shouted as they walked into Madame Thibodeaux's classroom.

"Says the boy who convinced me to break into a Broadway theater where they were showing _Wicked_," she smirked as she pushed him further into the room.  
"Plus the school doors were unlocked anyway for some big club meeting," she shrugged as she turned toward the exit, "well, I'll let you do your thing then," she sighed, leaving the room and letting the door fall shut quietly behind her.

Kurt took a deep breath and made his way to the piano sat in the corner of the room. He spent a few long minutes just pressing random keys and playing random songs until one hit him and he smiled.

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it, and he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him, _  
_I felt a piece of my heart break_,  
_But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make,_

Kurt sang with everything he had, every raw emotion that shocked through his body only fueled how much he put into the song. It literally broke his heart every time he ignored one of Blaine's phone calls or texts. The months following _that _night shattered his heart more so than it already was. He threw himself into the last chorus and let his clear voice fill the room.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of somethings I loved to get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like fallin' when you're trying to fly,  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye_

Kurt didn't know when the tears started falling pouring from his eyes. He didn't notice Rachel standing in the entrance, tears steadily dripping down her face as well.

While it was fresh in his head, he pulled his phone out and, before something changed his mind, texted Nathan.

_If your offer still stands, I'd love to go out with you on Friday :)- Kurt_

* * *

It was the Friday of both Kurt and Blaine's big dates. The day seemed to drag by slowly making each boy more jumpy, and nervous by the minute. They had both spent much time picking out the perfect outfit, Blaine and Alex had decided that since they didn't want things to be too awkward, that they'd just spend the night at Blaine's house watching movies and hanging out like usual. Nathan and Kurt had also decided to spend the night in, but only at Nathan's house as Rachel had claimed the apartment for herself and Brody. Both boys just wanted this night to turn out, well, perfect.

When Kurt finished all his paperwork, he packed his bag and bid Isabelle a goodnight as he took a deep breath and started making his way to his and Rachel's apartment. Once he stepped through the door he headed straight toward his bed where he had laid his clothes out that morning. He was supposed to be at Nathans in an hour and a half, but he had to start getting ready asap. Kurt decided since they would be staying in that he'd wear something simple. Well simple for him was still above average, but simple none the less. He shed his old clothes and put on his new ones examining himself in the mirror. He now sported a black pair of skinny jeans with a plain navy blue long sleeve button up shirt and a black blazer. He smiled at his reflection and let out a deep breath he was unaware he had been holding.

This was the first time he was going on a date in almost 6 months. This was his first date since Blaine. The boy he had been in love with for almost 2 years. The boy he was still in love with, maybe he always would be, he didn't know. Maybe if he had just answered one phone call or text, he'd be back in Lima on this night, like Santana, spending it with the person he loves. But no, he was upset and unforgiving and wouldn't listen to a thing he said. Maybe it was all his fault. Maybe it wasn't. Now he'd never know. Maybe what Rachel had said when it first happened was right. Blaine had been feeling lonely and missed being loved, so he went to get it somewhere else. He didn't mean to cheat he just waned to feel important and cared about. But Kurt had protested, if Blaine could cheat and then change his plane ticket to come early to tell Kurt about it and break his heart, why couldn't he just change his ticket and flew out before cheating and spent the night with Kurt. None of this would have happened. They'd still text each other before bed. They'd be together on holidays and call each other just to say _'I love you' _or _'I miss you' _everyday.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when the alarm on his phone went off signaling that he should probably start heading over to Nathan's for their _date. _The word sounded weird in Kurt's mind after all this time. When he said goodbye to Rachel it tasted like poison on his tongue when he said it was with another man. Kurt shook his head. _No more, _he thought, _no more Blaine, no more wondering 'what if' just focus on now. _He took a long deep breath and started his short walk over to Nathan's. Each step seemed to place a weight on his shoulder, slowly pulling him under until he reached Nathan's apartment door and knocked twice. Not ten seconds later Nathan opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Kurt! Hey, come on in," he stepped aside and gestured Kurt in. Kurt smiled at him and looked down walking in quickly. Nathan closed the door behind him and offered to take his jacket. Kurt thanked him and handed it over before taking a seat on the couch next to Nathan.

_This is it,_ he thought.

* * *

Blaine paced nervously around his carpeted bedroom floor. He knew this wasn't right, that he lied when he said he was over Kurt, when he agreed to go on this date. It was all wrong. Alex would be here in a little under fifteen minutes and no matter how much Blaine cleaned, or reorganized, nothing seemed right. Everything seemed like it was misplaced and it was driving Blaine insane. Maybe the bed wasn't made right? Nope, Blaine remade the bed at least three times. Maybe the TV was tilted to much to the left? Nope, it was perfectly centered, Blaine already checked. Maybe his outfit was wrong? Definitely not, Blaine already changed twice and this outfit was one of his favorites. He wore a simply pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a red, black, and white plaid shirt and a red long sleeve sweater on top.

_What is it? _He questioned himself, _there has to be something. _He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull his hair out, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He tried to take deep breaths but it seemed like the walls were closing in on him. Maybe he shouldn't have said yes to Alex, he needed more time. He still couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Everyday he wondered, what's Kurt doing? Where's Kurt now? Who's Kurt with? Everything was about Kurt, even on this night that was about someone who was nothing like Kurt at all. Blaine stood and took one last look at himself in the mirror, his hair had been gelled to perfection, _or death._ His clothes were wrinkle free and fitted him nicely. Everything would be alright. The doorbell rang downstairs and since no one else was home he knew he'd have to answer it. He took one last look around the tiny room, something still seemed off, but the four plump pillows on his bed were in the same place they always were, his rich blue bedspread looked perfect and his floor was clear of all mess. Every drawer on his dresser was shut and unjammed. He just couldn't figure it out so he chose to ignore it until after Alex left. He ran downstairs and took a deep breath before answering the door with a large, forced smile.

_Here we go. This is my new beginning.  
_

* * *

Kurt had actually been enjoying his night with Nathan, everything was simple and nothing felt awkward or tense. It was like any other time they'd hung out, except this time they sat a little closer than usual on the couch, their thighs against each others and Nathan had his left arm slung casually around Kurt's shoulders.

The good thing about Nathan was that he, like Kurt, enjoyed musicals, so the two of them spent the beginning of their evening watching _Phantom of the Opera _and talking about how the movie _should've_ gone, or who _should've_ played the characters. Nathan paused the movie when their dinner arrived. The both agreed that they were fine with ordering Chinese take out, when really Kurt felt that cooking for someone was something far too... intimate. Not that he would ever tell Nathan that. Nathan paid for their dinner and led Kurt to the dinning room where he set out their plates and filled two glasses of water for them. He pulled a chair out for Kurt and before sitting down he ran to turn on the radio he had on the kitchen counter.

"I feel like there's still so much I don't know about you," Nathan said resting his head on his hand and gazing at Kurt under thick lashes. Kurt sucked in a breath and felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Well, I've always loved to sing, so I joined glee club my sophomore year of high school, and I quickly became friends with a few of them. It actually took quite a while for Rachel and I to bond since we were both such divas," he began, thinking back to _Defying Gravity._ "But when we made it here for Nationals junior year we sneaked away the morning of and got breakfast at Tiffany's and sang on the _Wicked _Broadway stage," he said laughing and nodding his head at Nathan when he looked at him with his lips parted in shock.

"Glee club is what gave me the strength to come out to my dad, even though he already knew I was gay," Kurt chuckled. "Finn, my step-brother, and I actually met through glee, but that's a whole other long story,"

"Well, you don't have to go into full detail if you don't want to, but what's your step-family like?" Nathan inquired with genuine interest in his eyes.

"They're great. Carole, my step-mom, is amazing, shes always making sure Finn and I are taken care of and she even comes to me for fashion advice," he gushed, "when she and my dad got engaged she made it very clear that she would never replace my mother and she would never try to. I think that made me love her more," he finished with a small smile gracing his features.

The engaged in light banter and east conversation for the next ten minutes or so, the radio playing softly in the background. Kurt was laughing at a story that Nathan had just animatedly told him, using his hands to act it out, when he heard it. It took him a few seconds to recognize it, but when he did, it his like a ton of bricks. The radio had been playing some song by _Fun _that Kurt paid no mind to, but as soon as the song changed Kurt felt something shift inside of him. That song. The song that started it all. _Their _song. Kurt felt his whole body stiffen, but he smiled through the pain that smashed into him as Katy started singing the famous lyrics. When the first chorus hit Kurt had a shocking realization, he needed to be with Blaine on Valentines Day, not Nathan. Listening to this song brought everything back to him.

The first kiss, the first _I love you, _the first _time_. Everything started to spin, Kurt's head started to pound, he needed some fresh air, he needed to get things straight but he couldn't just walk out on Nathan. He didn't know what to do.

Nathan however noticed the change in Kurt's demeanor and placed a gentle hand over Kurt's.

"...urt? Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of Nathan's voice and he noticed the worried look in the older boys eyes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked politely.

"Are you okay, you seem pretty out of it," he asked leaning across the table. Kurt could lie and say everything was fine, or he could spill his heart out and tell Nathan everything he was feeling and everything that was going through his mind. He decided on the first one.

"I'm fine," he smiled not meeting Nathan's gaze.

"Kurt, please don't lie to me," Nathan whispered tightening his grip ever so slightly on Kurt's hand. Kurt could still lie, make up some stupid story, play it off as being tired.

But he didn't. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

* * *

Blaine and Alex ended up watching _The Notebook _together curled up on Blaine's bed. After the first few minutes Alex had casually slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him closer, only letting go when one of them needed to get up. They were an hour in and they had already eaten two bowls of popcorn and both had several refills of soda and water. They watched in silence occasionally quoting the movie along with the characters of making eye contact with each other after a particularly heartfelt or funny scene. They exchanged timid smiles all throughout the movie and Blaine could feel himself blush after every glance.

Over the last few minutes though Blaine noticed that Alex seemed to be shifting slightly closer centimeter by centimeter until his cheek was practically against Blaine's. Blaine started to panic inside, he took a deep breath and sat up a bit more.

"Popcorn refill?" he asked gesturing to the bowls at the end of the bed. When Alex shrugged he picked up the bowl and made his way toward the door. He ran down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. His parents had gone out to dinner which made things even more awkward for him as anything could happen and there would be no interruptions, but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted that. Something still felt very wrong, and no matter what he thought about or used to distract himself he couldn't get it out of his head or place what it was. What he had come to the conclusion of thought was that it had something to do with Kurt. It _always _had to do with Kurt. Being with Alex had felt so wrong because he knew that he could smile at everyone and tell them he was okay, but it was all a lie. He could tell them that he was over Kurt and didn't want to get back together with him anymore, but he knew in reality that if Kurt showed up at his house ten years from now asking for a do-over he'd say yes in a heartbeat even if he was in a healthy relationship with someone else. Kurt was his soul mate, his first love.

The ding of the microwave was what brought Blaine out of his thoughts long enough for him to grab the bag of popcorn and pour its contents into the empty bowl on the counter. He then disposed of the now bare popcorn bag and walked slowly up the stairs to his room taking a deep breath every step of the way. Once he stepped into his bedroom he noticed that the movie was paused and that Alex was just sitting on his bed, but gave him a large smile when he noticed Blaine was back in the room.

"Took ya long enough," he teased as Blaine shut the door behind him.

"I had to make sure it was thoroughly popped," he joked placing the bowl on the bed and making his way to the other side of the bed, which he had occupied since the beginning of the night. Only his room was really small so as he passed by his dresser he happened to trip over one of Alex's shoes that he had taken off once he arrived in the small room. Blaine reached out his hand to find something to hold onto as he fell to the ground, his hand hit the scrapbook that rested on the top of the dresser, but instead of helping him stay upright he took it down with him. He landed with a loud thud, a deafening silence filled the room for only a few seconds before Alex's loud laughter filled the room. Blaine groaned in pain and got on his hands and knees.

"It's not funny," he mumbled playfully glaring at Alex.

"Oh Blaine, it's very funny," he stuttered taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Blaine shook his head, trying to contain his own laughter, as he bent down to retrieve the fallen scrapbook. Only then did he get a good look at the page it had fallen open to and he realized exactly what scrapbook it was. It was the scrapbook he and Kurt had started together after their first Christmas together two years ago. It held many memories of the two of them, hugging and laughing and kissing and holding hands and oh why did it have to be that scrapbook? Now Blaine knew what felt so wrong, he was looking through the scrapbook last night after he had had a panic attack about this date with Alex. When he was done he set it down on his dresser before going to bed. _Why didn't I put it back in the closet? _he wondered. _And why, why did it have to open to _that_ page? _He thought as he looked down at the picture of he and Kurt smiling back at him from Kurt's Junior prom, they had their arms wrapped around each other, big smiles on their faces. Kurt's scepter in hand and crown placed perfectly on his head.

That was Blaine's favorite picture of the two of them, and so of course it had to be that one. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he shook his head willing them away. He didn't even notice Alex get off the bed and walk over to him. He placed a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder causing the older boy to jump and flinch away from the touch. Alex took in Blaine's distraught appearance and looked down at the book and sighed closing it and placing it back on the dresser before taking the boy in his arms. He slowly walked them a few steps back until they hit the bed and he sat pulling Blaine to his chest. They sat in silence for a while before Alex slowly pulled Blaine from him and smiled at the boy.

"Blaine," he began, but before he could continue the older boy cut him off.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, I, I thought I was ready, I really did. And I wanted to be so bad, but I just _can't,_" he whimpered. Alex nodded and held Blaine to him once more.

"Blaine, I think you need to try and sort this out once and for all," he whispered. Blaine nodded his head and looked up at Alex with tears falling down his cheeks slowly. Alex gave him a small smile and wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb.

"But, will we be okay no matter what I pick?" Blaine asked, sounding like a small child looking at him with innocent, scared eyes. Alex gave a sharp nod and stood off the bed.

"Yes we'll be fine, but for now I'm gonna go home and let you figure things out," he smiled giving Blaine one last hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and out of the house.

Blaine stayed on the bed for a good ten minutes before he gave a jittery sigh and stood up. He needed to call Kurt, he needed to text him, hear his voice he needed to... he needed to calm down, that's what he needed. He slowly walked over to the dresser picking the scrapbook up and sitting back on his bed. He began to flip through the pages and smiled at some of them, tearing up at others. He chuckled at himself, it was Kurt, only Kurt and always Kurt.

He didn't need to figure anything out. Well except how to get Kurt back for real.

* * *

Kurt groaned as his head hit the pillow back at his apartment. Kurt felt ashamed and pathetic for spilling everything to Nathan like a sobbing mess. Nathan had nodded and listened as Kurt explained everything, from _Teenage Dream_ to _Teenage Dream_, and everything in between. When Kurt was finished almost an hour had gone by, and Nathan had told Kurt it was okay and that he should take some time to figure everything out. Nathan had gone with Kurt back to his apartment and gave him a warm hug goodnight telling him it was really alright and that he needed some rest.

Rachel had no idea what was going on, but upon seeing her roommate in such distress she had given Bordy a hug and kiss goodbye telling him they'd see each other on Sunday. Once she closed the door she turned around with concern etched in her features and ran to Kurt's side. She wrapped her arms around him and waited patiently for him to speak. He eventually sat up and explained the nights events in detail to Rachel. She listened closely and held him every time a violent sob escaped his mouth. After he had finished explaining everything, they laid in silence while Rachel processed everything, she was about to give her input when Kurt broke the silence.

"I ruin everything," he mumbled. Rachel looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Kurt?" she asked as he snuggled more into her side, burying his face into the space where her neck met her shoulder.

"First, I ruin Blaine and I's relationship, now my friendship with Nathan is ruined and I've gone and ruined your night with Brody too," he replied frustratingly.

"Honey no, you haven't ruined anything for Brody and I, and I'm sure you and Nathan will be fine. As for you and Blaine, you know that wasn't all your fault, Kurt. You both played a big part in it, but I don't think it was all on you, or him," she whispered running her hand over his back in slow circles. "Kurt, I really don't know what to say in this situation, I mean I cheated on Finn, but he did forgive me in the end, because he finally heard me out, which is something I think you need to try again with Blaine," she explained knowing that Kurt would be against it.

"It's too late, he's moved on and happy and I can't go and mess that up now," he whispered brokenly.

"Now Kurt, you know that if you walked up to that boy a year from now while he was on a date and told him that you wanted him back, that he'd run into your arms before you could blink," she said giving him a stern look.

"Exactly," he snapped, "that's why I can't do it! I couldn't do that to him, or whoever he ends up with, it would be wrong and cruel," he said flopping down on his back.

"Kurt, you know what Blaine felt for you," she began, "it wouldn't be cruel at all, he'd be thrilled and I bet he'd start crying tears of joy," she finished.

"But, Rachel-" Kurt tried but Rachel shook her head firmly.

"No, you know how much he loved you. He looked at you like you were the only important thing in the world, which to him you probably were. He didn't even try to hide that he cheated on you like Quinn did to Finn, he flew all the way out here and sang to you and told you. He loved you with everything he had, and I'm pretty sure he still does," she said sounding one hundred percent sure of herself. Kurt pulled the covers up over his head and gave a groan of defeat knowing that the annoying brunette was most likely right.

"Kurt, there's really nothing else I can say other than Sunday's Valentines Day and you should spend it with the people you love," she murmured patting his leg and leaving him be.

* * *

"Come on you guys! It isn't that hard," Finn cried as Ryder yet again fell over on the stage.

Blaine sighed in irritation it was too early on a Saturday to be at school dancing. Finn had sent out an emergency text to all the members of the New Directions last night, that they had a mandatory rehearsal the next morning as Finn had had some sudden inspiration on their group number. Finn had decided that their performance of _Some Nights_ by Fun had been so good that they should do it again for Reginals but first they had to make some new choreography. The first few lines of the song were fairly easy as all they had to do was stand there while Blaine walked to center stage, but as soon as they moved on it seemed everyone had 2 left feet.

They were all tired and panting at this point except for Brittany who looked pumped and ready for a few more hours, but they had already been at it for three hours and as they had started at 9:00am, everyone was ready for a break. Santana had accompanied Brittany and was sitting in the front row giving her input on everything Finn did. Though she was more or less putting him down with every comment that she made. Finn tried not to let it bother him, though everyone could tell he was getting more annoyed and thus forcing them to work harder.

Everyone was now bruised and battered and ready for a nap, while Marley slipped and fell flat on her face. Jake, Unique and Ryder all ran to her aid while Finn threw his hands up in defeat and walked off the stage.

"Are you trying to kill everyone, Creme puff nipples?" Santana shot causing Finn to head in her direction. The two engaged in what looked to be a normal conversation but Blaine could tell that their encounter was anything but friendly as Finn's face was slightly red and Santana seemed to have a permanent glare on hers. Finn shook his head before walking back to the stage and opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by his phone.

"Alright everyone, take a fifteen minute break," he said answering his phone and walking behind the curtain, but not before Blaine heard Finn answer with, "what's up little brother," and then he was out of ear shot.

That peaked Blaine's interest as he hadn't heard from Kurt in months or heard Finn mention him for a long time. Blaine smiled at the thought of the small countertenor, his smile, his chestnut hair, his glasz eyes that used to look at him with such a look of adoration before everything fell to shit.

Blaine shook his head as he turned around and began to walk off stage but stopped when he saw Santana making her way over to where Brittany was seated talking to Sam and laughing as he did one of his 'famous impressions'.

"Santana, can I talk to you?" he inquired hesitantly, shrinking in on himself when she turned around and glared at him. "I'll be quick I promise,"

"You've got five minutes Hobbit," she said turning and walking to the back of the auditorium expecting Blaine to follow. She walked to the middle of the very back row and took a seat while Blaine hesitated before sitting, but he made sure to leave a seat between the two.

They sat quietly for a moment, the awkward silence building around them was making Blaine even more nervous. He knew as he was the one that called for this chat he was the one that should speak first, but he had waited to long, as Santana spoke up.

"I don't have all day, Hobbit," she snapped rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

"How did you know that Brittany was the one?" he sputtered quickly after.

"Uh, well, I, I don't really know exactly," she stuttered, unprepared for such a question. "There was never a specific time or reason. I just remember looking at her after one of our 'lady nights', if you will, and thinking, this is the girl I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. And that scared me, I was just a junior and it was just such a random thought at the most random time. I actually avoided her for the next week," she continued looking in the blonde cheerio's direction as the smallest smile graced her lips. "She thought she had done something horribly wrong and actually came to my house crying in the middle of the night. My parent's weren't very happy with the visitor, but when they saw her crying they sent her straight up to my room and told me to apologize for what I'd done."

Blaine took a moment to process what he'd just heard. "What did you do?" he questioned shyly.

"I told her I just needed some me-time and that she had nothing to be sorry for," the latina responded.

"And?"

"She said she needed some Santana time too, and I was being unfair," she chuckled.

"Wait but I thought you didn't get together until you were seniors,"

"Not officially, I told her she didn't do anything wrong, I didn't tell her I was in love with her," she explained but Blaine could see the regret in her eyes, "I still dated and slept around."

"But eventually you ended up with Brittany," Blaine concluded. By now his five minutes were almost up, but neither of them seemed to be in a rush as Santana seemed happy to tell her tale and Blaine was more than willing to listen to it.

"Yes, cause one night, after a terrible hook up, I realized that Brittany was the only thing in this world that made me want to get up in the morning. That no matter how mad I made her or she made me, we'd be okay because we had such a strong bond," she said smiling at Blaine as she noticed the glossy look in his eyes. "It just seemed like no matter how many times I thought she had given up on me, she always came back and I will never take that for granted," she placed her hand on Blaine's knee and gave a light squeeze. "What brought all this on?" she asked gently.

Blaine took a deep breath and summed everything up in a few minutes, how he had felt when he first cheated, and when he saw Kurt's face when he told him. The constant texts and phone calls, Alex, the date the night before, everything. Santana nodded her head in understanding throughout the story and sighed when he finished.

"Blaine, it's obvious you're still in love with Kurt. Now I'm not sure how he feels as of now, but judging on how you two were last year, I think you might still have a shot. And for the whole cheating thing I completely understand, you weren't sure if you and Kurt were meant to be together, so you found a way to see if you were. You felt neglected and unloved so you went to the first place you thought you could find it. But after all that and the few months of hell he's put you through by ignoring you, and you still wanting to be with him, I'd say you're probably soul mates. So get your butt on a plane, go to New York, find Kurt, and tell him that no matter how upset he may or may not still be, that you still love him," she said as Finn called the group back together.

"Thanks Santana," he whispered and she gave a quick nod of the head before whispering.

"And if you tell anyone about this whole conversation, I will go all Lima heights on-"

"I got it," he cut her off with a wave of the hand. She huffed at him, but still sent a small smile his way as she made her way back to her seat at the front of the auditorium. Blaine made his way to the stage, a smirk planted firmly on his face the whole way there.

* * *

"Rachel I'm not sure if I should really do this," Kurt muttered as he stood in front of Rachel with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, plane ticket in hand. It was four am Valentines Day morning, as Kurt had to get a ticket on the earliest available flight.

"Kurt, I won't make you go, but I strongly believe that you should," she whispered placing her hand on his arm and giving a light squeeze. "But if you are gonna go you should probably go now 'cause your flight leaves in like thirty minutes," Kurt gave a sharp nod and pulled her in for a tight hug in which she held him for a long moment before she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Go get him," she said gripping his shoulders and smiling as he turned toward the boarding area.

After Kurt had made his way onto the plane he found his seat by the window and sat with a heavy sigh. Kurt had called Finn and asked how the New Directions were doing, he had then changed the conversation to how Blaine was. Finn completely oblivious to this explained that he was doing good and kicking ass in practice while some of the others, weren't. Kurt mentioned he was thinking about coming home for the weekend, which scared Finn somewhat. And after reassuring Finn many times that no, nobody was harassing him, and yes everything was fine. He simply explained that he missed his big brother and Finn bought it completely. Okay so Kurt lied, but only a little! He really did miss Finn, but he could've just texted him or Skyped him. He was really just going to see if Blaine would be willing to talk.

Kurt sank lower into his seat and took a deep breath.

_He could do this!_

* * *

If the New Directions thought a practice on a Saturday was torturous then a practice on a Sunday, especially a Sunday that happened to be Valentines Day was just unheard of. The members of the club weren't scheduled to be their until ten am to two pm so they could still have quality time with their loved ones. Blaine however decided that he would show up an hour earlier. The school was already unlocked as Sue had called for a cheerios practice meaning that two other members of the New Directions were already there. Blaine walked through the front doors and slowly made his way toward the auditorium, he was lost in the sea of thoughts in his mind, fighting over right and wrong and what he should do. It was Valentines Day, his first without Kurt in three years, and his heart felt heavy. Once he made it to the auditorium doors he pushed them open and was surprised to see Finn already there on the stage looking around the room and mumbling to himself. He tried to be as quiet as he could, so to not disturb the other man, but the door slamming shut behind him gave him away.

Finn looked up from his clipboard and stared at Blaine shocked.

"Blaine? You're early, like really early," he stated jumping off the stage and meeting Blaine at the bottom of it.

"I know, but I just... I was kinda hoping to have the stage to myself for a bit," he mumbled suddenly becoming very invested in his shoes.

"Oh. Yeah sure man, I'll be in the choir room if you need me then," Finn announced making his way to the side entrance of the auditorium.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah, I have some work to fill out for Reginals anyway," he responded already at the door. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Blaine a quick smile as he walked out, but holding the door and shutting it slowly to keep it from slamming.

Blaine gave a small sigh and made his way up the steps to the center of the stage. He was alone now, he could do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted to do right then, in the auditorium of his high school at nine am on a Sunday morning, Valentines Day morning was sing. He took a seat in front of the piano and mindlessly hit the ivory keys waiting for a song to come to him. It didn't take long and before he knew it he was singing, his voice raw and emotional and would make any bystander's eyes glimmer with tears.

_I'm ten miles from town,  
and I just broke down,  
spitting out smoke on the side of the road,_  
_I'm out here alone, just trying to get home,__  
To tell you I was wrong, but you already know,  
Believe me I wont stop at nothin_'  
_to see you so I've started runnin'_

* * *

Kurt walked through the doors of his old high school with his head held high, Finn had mentioned on the phone the previous day that the glee club would be having another mandatory practice Sunday as well. He also told Kurt it wouldn't be until ten am though, but Kurt was hoping to get there first and surprise everyone. Well not really _everyone. _Kurt hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the familiar halls, a small smile plastered to his face. As he turned the first corner he realized that his heart was now pounding. _What if Blaine's with that Alex guy? What if he's not happy to see me? What if he tells me to leave? What if..._ Kurt's thoughts were cut short when he reached the auditorium door and heard a voice. Not just any voice, it was his favorite voice. The voice that told him courage the first time they'd met, the voice he'd sometimes fall asleep too during their late night phone calls, the voice that whispered I love you after every kiss. _Blaine's_ voice. Kurt tiptoed into the auditorium and gasped at what he saw when he walked in.

The lights were obviously on and there sat Blaine all alone by the piano plucking at the keys and singing to no one. Kurt knew the song, he and Blaine had listened to it a few times and had both said it summed up their feelings about if the other were to longer be in their lives. Kurt hadn't listened or thought about it once since the break up. Kurt listened closely to Blaine as he threw himself into the last chorus and though Kurt was at the far end of the auditorium he could hear in Blaine's voice that he was crying.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter,  
without you, God knows what I'd do,_  
_Yeah_,  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter,_  
_as long as I'm laughing with you_,  
_I'm thinking that all that still matters,_  
_is lover ever after_  
_After the life we've been through _  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you,_  
_No there's no life after you,_  
_No there's no life after you_,  
_No there's no life after you,_  
_Yeah_

Kurt was worried about seeing Blaine again after all this time anyway, so walking in on him singing a song so emotional and raw like he just had made Kurt tear up quite a bit. He wasn't crying nearly as much as Blaine, but some tears had dripped free of his eyes and slowly dribbled down his face.

The auditorium was left in silence after Blaine's broken voice faded from the room. Blaine stood from the piano bench and started to make his way off the stage, Kurt panicked and made the quick decision that he wasn't ready for this. Well he just didn't think he was. He turned to make a quick exit, but then a startled voice behind him spoke.

"Who's there?" Blaine called slowly walking toward Kurt. He turned around slowly and Blaine soon could make him out in the light. He took a small step back and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Hi," was Kurt's simple reply. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, taking in the sight of the other and trying to figure out if this was real.

They stood in silence, both with wide and slightly red rimmed eyes. After a few more long moments Blaine decided to break the painful silence.

"Kurt... I,"

"Just let me speak," Kurt interrupted. "Blaine," he whispered looking down with a slight shake of the head, "I've tried for the longest time to get over you. I've stopped thinking about it, I've stopped looking at all our old pictures, I ignored all your texts and phone calls. I even tried going on a date with another guy a few days ago," he chuckled unamused. "But no matter how hard I try, I don't think I'm over you yet,

"And I should be considering you _broke _my heart. Blaine you shattered it, and then I hear that you've moved on, and I was devastated cause I thought it meant that our whole relationship was nothing to you. That _I_ was nothing to you," he held up his hand as Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt and sent him a warning look. "But I shouldn't have been upset 'cause I _had _after all ignored you for _months _and cut you out of my life. You have every right to move on and be happy. But honestly there's some selfish part of me doesn't want you to be happy without me,"

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine croaked, "I thought after all those months you would have found someone and you were happy with him. When Alex asked me out I said no the first time, but eventually I figured I needed to get over you, get over _us, _so that's what I decided to do," his voice was scratchy and it sounded like he had just woken up. "And Kurt, it's not selfish of you because I want you to be happy, but the thought of you being happy without me makes me sick," he finished avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Don't you get it Blaine," he started taking a step closer. "I'm miserable _without_ you, everyday I wake up feeling worse that the night we broke up. And I thought that I had finally gotten over it, so that's why I went out with Nathan, and things were going great until that song started to play on the radio. _Our _song," he heard the way Blaine's breath hitched and he swallowed loudly. He reached forward and took Blaine's hand in his. "Blaine I meant it every time I told you I loved you. And I mean it now when I tell you I still do," his voice was thick and drops of water were steadily streaming down his face, splashing on their joined hands. Blaine's head snapped up and his bright hazel eyes finally met the soft blue of Kurt's.

Both stayed silent for a bit trying to soak everything in. All they could see in that moment was each other. The way the others eyes seemed to twinkle and their skin shimmered in the auditorium lights. It was just them.

"Kurt," his voice cracked and tears slowly started to slip back down his face. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I never stopped," he finally whispered and, before he could chicken out, closed the remaining inches between them, planting his lips on Kurt's. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pulled him closer. They both knew now that they weren't just Kurt and just Blaine anymore. The relationship was no longer sitting in rock bottom. It took some time, but the wounds were finally closing. After months of crying and shutting people out, they were once again opening their hearts. To each other. They were _KurtandBlaine_ again.

All Blaine cared about right now was that he had the love of his life back in his arms. He could deal with Alex some other time and he knew Kurt could deal with Nate or Nick or Nathan or _whoever_ some other time as well. Tonight though, tonight he was going to celebrate his third Valentines Day with Kurt, the second Valentines Day _with _Kurt.

Blaine smiled as Kurt deepened the kiss. They clung to each other like they were the world, which is exactly what the other was to them.

So it's not exactly the new beginning Blaine thought he'd get. But it's better.

* * *

_All that matters is the ending, it's the most important part of the story, and this one is very good. This one is perfect ~Johnny Depp~_

* * *

**So, yeah... I'm sorry if that sucked :/ If it didn't suck and you loved it, then Yay! Anyway, I'm open to prompts but as I'm a lazy ass I might do all the ones I get but I will do some and it might take me awhile to write them as school is doing everything it can to kill me. So we will see but don't hold back! Anyway, Happy (early) Valentines Day! BTW when I said the 3rd valentines day with Kurt but the second _with _Kurt I meant the 3rd since knowing him and the 2nd since they've been together. Also I have never been on a plane or to an airport therefore I know nothing about tickets, schedules, etc. so please deal with it  
**

**Songs mentioned/lyrics from:**

___Teenage Dream~ Katy Perry_

___Can't Fight This Feeling~ REO Speedwagon_

_Falling Slowly~ Once_

___Look At Me~ Carrie Underwood_

_Starts With Goodbye~ Carrie Underwood _

_Life After You~ Duaghtry_


End file.
